Enigma
by inu-luvver10
Summary: Digimon Savers Season 5. He thought that he could solve any puzzle, but fate has given him a conundrum.
1. Chapter 1

I watched him. I studied him. I couldn't figure him out. He was an enigma. He lived with no rhyme or reason, no pattern to his actions. He seemed to do whatever happened to strike his fancy at the moment. For example, he was currently attaching various pieces of silverware to different parts of his grinning face.

I wanted to know why. Why did he do the things that he did? Why he was the way he was? Why was Masaru Masaru? To find the answers, I watched him, every chance I could. There was no debating that he was handsome. Everyone knew that. But that was not what I was interested in. No, for me it was the puzzle. I was determined to figuring him out. One minute he was declaring to the world that he would prove that he was better than me. The next he was inviting me over for dinner. I swore to myself that I would solve this puzzle, no matter how long it took.

I noticed Gaomon approaching me from the corner of my eye.

"Is something bothering you Master?"

I smiled at my partner.

"Oh nothing much. Just trying to solve a puzzle."

Gaomon nodded his understanding before leaving to assist Raramon with some research.

My gaze trailed after my little blue partner before listing back towards Daimon. His face was now covered in spoons and such as he sat back laughing with Agumon.

I shook my head to rid myself of these consuming thoughts, swiveling my chair to return to my work. I was supposed to be archiving data on the Digimon we had recently encountered.

_Vegimon_

_Virus Type_

_Digivolves from Floramon_

_Attacks: Compost Bomber Stinky Jet…_

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and a red blip appeared on the main screen.

Commander Satsuma started calling out orders.

"Masaru, Tohma, Go check out the disturbance!"

"Yes sir," we responded, heading for the door.

We hurried together out of the office door, our partners dedicatedly following us. We hopped into the DATS car, I was in the driver's seat, and we sped ff towards sector C3. As we reached the scene, I spun the car into a spot on the curb. I peered out the window to see an escaped Monzaemon crashing through the city park. I turned to my left, expecting to see Masaru. He wasn't there. I looked around for a moment, seeing him already sprinting off towards Monzaemon.

Shocked, I called Gaomon, who instantly appeared at my side. We ran after the stupid boy.

"Masaru, Wait!" I cried, instantly formulating a new plan.

"I don't need your help. I'm gonna show everyone that I'm better than you!"

I shook my head at his immature behavior. I decided that I was going to use Gaogamon to circle around Monzaemon.

"Gaomon, are you ready?"

"Yes, Master!"

I nodded, snapping my fingers together to activate my Digisoul.

"Digisoul Charge!"

I swiped my digivice through the energy, activating Gaomon's digivolution. In a flash Gaogamon aappeared. Throwing a short step into my run, I hopped up, throwing my near leg over his back and landing flawlessly.

"Gaogamon," I said as we neared Monzaemon, "We are going to let Masaru be the distraction. Circle around and attack from behind!"

"Yes Master"

Gaogamon took several leaping bounds before skidding to a stop behind Monzaemon. The big teddy bear was swatting at Masaru, who was trying to land a punch to activate his digisoul.

As Gaogamon prepared his attack, I yelled, "Masaru, look out!"

His focus deviated from his target, turning towards me. Luckily he had enough sense to duck and roll out of the way of the blast.

"Damnit Tohma! I was supposed to defeat this one!" He cried indignantly as he brushed the dirt from his red over shirt.

I simply turned, smirking as I collected the digiegg and returned to the car.

A/N So what do you think? Tell me if you like it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed for the 37th time on this trip back to the office. Masaru took no notice of my irritation. He merely continued annoying grumble under his breath about how I was stealing his glory. I was starting to get very tired of it.

"(mumble mumble) arrogant pricks (mumble mumble) I could've (mumble mumble) I'll show him."

I had had enough.

"Will you shut up?!" I screeched.

He turned to look at me, a stunned look on his face. I don't think that it had quite registered that I had yelled at him yet.

"Well I wouldn't be so upset if you hadn't butted into my fight!" he yelled back, his face just as angry as his words.

"If you would just take a moment to consider what might happen if you just rush in recklessly, I wouldn't have had to step in!" I countered.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have an IQ of 1000 and that I treat a fight like a real fight!"

"In a real battle it is crucial to plan ahead! You know nothing of this and if you weren't so stupidly reckless, I could let you defeat some of the wild digimon!"

"I am not stupid!"

"Then try showing some common sense!"

"Fine! Nest time I won't save you!"

"Fine! Then I'll show you that I can fight!"

Our argument ended in a huff as we finally arrived back to the DATS headquarters. I hastily parked the car, storming up to the main office, while he and Agumon left the building.

"Commander," I spoke in a polite and calm tone as I arrived at my destination, "I know that you must have had your reasons to place Masaru and I on a team together, but it has become increasingly difficult for us to work together. I request that this partnership be terminated. Masaru has managed to sabotage all of my plans in every fight we have faced. He recklessly runs into battle without any plan of attack and I'm always left to clean up the mess. I feel that I would work more efficiently on my own."

The commander sat there for a moment, contemplating my speech.

"I am sorry, Tohma, but I cannot grant your request. I feel that it would be too dangerous to send Masaru out without back up."

"But sir, why do we have him on at DATS if he is only a burden to us and needs to be constantly supervised?" I questioned earnestly.

"Because," he began, "that boy has the potential in him to become the greatest digimon master that this force has ever seen. I feel that what he needs right now is to learn self control. Once that is done, he will become stronger than you can imagine."

I stood there, shock at what I heard. How could Masaru be more powerful than me? I had train for so long and so diligently. How could some upstart have more potential than me? I kept my composure as I bowed stiffly as I left the office, but inside I was seething. I stalked away to the elevator, deciding to go home for the day.

I sat in my study, fully intending to relax and clear my mind with meditation. I took in a large breath, filling my lungs before slowly exhaling and relaxing my body. I repeated the process until I was calm and relaxed. I tried to calmly work through my problems with Masaru. I knew that he was just an arrogant ass who loved pushing my buttons. I knew that I couldn't expect him to understand a situation like I could. I knew...

Beep Beep Beep

I opened one of my eyes a crack to glare at my digivice. Did the blasted thing have to go off now?

Sighing, I moved to pick up the offending piece of electronics, seeing that I had a new message from the commander.

Tohma, report immediatly to sector E-5. An unidentified disturbance has been reported there. I'm sending Masaru that way too.

I glowered at the screen. I really didn't want to deal with Masaru right now. In fact, I would be quite content if I didn't have to deal with his stupidity ever again.

"Fine, I'll let you prove yourself, Masaru." 


End file.
